Nancy Drew Wiki:Featured articles/Nominations
A featured article is an article that has been identified as the best the Nancy Drew Wiki has to offer. These articles should be well-written, neatly formatted, extensively researched, and follow Nancy Drew Wiki's guidelines. This is not a way to showcase articles about your favorite characters, books, etc. *Featured article queue *Featured article history Before nominating please read the following: An article must… ---- #…be well-written and detailed. #…be unbiased. #…be sourced with all available sources and appearances. #…follow the Manual of Style (not that at this early stage in the existence of ND Wiki, the Manual of Style is still in the progress of being written) and all other policies. #…not be tagged with any sort of improvement tags (i.e. more sources, expand, etc). #…have a proper lead that gives a good summary of the topic and can be used for the front page featured box. #…not have been previously featured on the Main Page. Otherwise, it can only be restored to featured status. #…be completely referenced for all available material and sources. See Nancy Drew Wiki:Sourcing for more information. #…include a reasonable number of images of good quality if said images are available. How to nominate: ---- #First, nominate an article you find is worthy of featured status, putting it at the bottom of the list below; see criteria above. Note that a previously featured article cannot be featured on the Main Page again; however, it can be restored to featured status. #Others will object to the nomination if they disagree that the article is good enough; they will then supply reasons for doing so, and ways to improve the article (errors, style, organization, images, notability, sources). #Supporters adjust the article until the objectors (with reasonable objections) are satisfied. #The article is placed on the featured article list and added to the front page queue. #Also, if, at least a week after the article's nomination, that article has at least three supports and no objections (or the objections have been stricken or overridden), it will be added to the queue, and will be officially known as a "featured article." #Copy and paste the code (see bolow) when the nomination is posted. #Be sure to place sign with three tidles (~~~~) in the "Nominated by" line when the nomination is posted for voting. Also remember to add at the top of the article you are nominating. Code: Nominated by: Nomination comments: Support Object How to vote: ---- #Before doing anything, be sure to read the article completely, keeping a sharp eye out for mistakes. #Afterwards, compare the article to the criteria listed above, and then either support or object the article's nomination. ##If you object, please supply concrete reasons for doing so, and how it can be improved. Please cite which rule your objection falls under! Failure to do so will result in your objection being considered invalid. #As stated above, any objections will be looked upon by the nominator, supporters, and anyone willing to improve the article, and action will be taken to please the objectors. Do not strike other users' objections; it is up to the objector to review the changes and strike if they are satisfied. #Once the article has at at least three votes and no outstanding objections after at least a week, the article will be added to the queue and be officially known as a "featured article." __TOC__ Featured article nominations Nominated by: nancydrew911 Nomination comments: I nominate the article on Nancy Drew herself. She is the heroine of the series and therefore she should obviously be the first feautured article! I second that! Go NANCY DREW!